The Sky Cried For You
by Dizzy-Dreamer
Summary: I cried for you, and the sky cried for you, and when you went I became a hopeless drifter... [Post 911][MacClaire, MacStella friendship][completed, 9th feb]
1. Chapter 1

I was originally writing a fic with Mac and Claire, set right before the 9/11 attack - but somehow it didn't seem right. I liked some of the lines, so I put them together and after listening to this song, couldn't resist the urge. There's three _short_ chapters to this.

Thanks to **delga** for betaing this.  
I don't own the characters, & the lyrics are from the song _I Cried For You_ by Katie Melua.  
Rated PG.  
Again, this is chapter one of three, so there're two more parts to come.**  
**

**

* * *

**

**The Sky Cried For You**

_I cried for you, and the sky cried for you, and when you went I became a hopeless drifter; but this life was not for you, though I learned from you that beauty need only be a whisper._

That morning marked the end of his world; the sky cried smoke and bled fire, falling amid a flurry of screams. He heard the yells from his office, smelled the smoke from the lobby on his way out. By the time he'd crossed the yard to his car, time had rewound and played back: more smoke, more flames, more screams.

It took him a matter of minutes to get through the crowds of people and vehicles blocking the roads. It was one time he was truly grateful for his police badge, and not the first time he hated the fact that he had to use it.

He recognised various police officers but he didn't see them, he only saw one – Stella, his curly-haired colleague, partner and best friend all in one – helplessly watching as her city – her _world_ – collapsed effortlessly around her. She sensed his presence in the way only true friends can and she spun around slowly, arms open. He stumbled forward and collapsed into them, violent sobs racking his body, much the same as other bystanders. They cried together, drawing strength from each other as flames blazed behind them and their city filled with smoke. The whole world stopped when the sky fell.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay... just a few notes. First: condescending reviews are so not cool. Especially when they're not signed. I'm not gonna kick up a fuss because frankly - it's not worth it. I don't have a clue who said anonymous reviewer is, therefore I can't do much. All I'll say is this: if someone else used the same metaphor - yay for them. I can honestly say I had no idea. If you're insinuating that I'm plagerising - or however it's spelt - then, frankly, I have nothing more to say to you because that's a writer's worst nightmare and as a writer myself I'd hate that to happen to me - therefore I wouldn't do it to anyone else. End of story.

Now that's over with... again, thanks to **delga **for the beta, I own nothing, lyrics are still Katie Melua's, and this is chapter two of three.

**

* * *

**

**The Sky Cried For You**

_You're beautiful; so silently it lies beneath a shade of blue, it struck me so violently when I looked at you._

His heart pounds wildly in his chest, rising to his throat in a wicked attempt to catch him out. He silently chides himself for having the worst luck and choosing that moment to glance up: when the most beautiful woman he's ever seen walks into the room. He wants to say something – at least 'hello' – but her beauty renders him speechless; her dark blonde hair cascading over her shoulders in soft curls, her hazel eyes shining as she smiles widely.

She appears in front of his desk before he can collect his thoughts; up close she's even more beautiful. She speaks, her voice like silk, infectious laughter music to his ears, and his breath catches in his throat as he can't help but laugh, too.

The next few months are spent in a whirlwind: romance, falling in love – marriage proposals. He's no longer speechless but his breath still catches when he glances at her, catches her unawares.


	3. Chapter 3

First - verybighugs to all who reviewed. You made my night, guys, seriously. Second - last chapter. Waaah. Third - I'm ill. So excuse any slight babbling. I wanna get this posted 'cos I have plenty of fic here to post for... well, however long it takes my ill and lazy ass to actually post it. Okay, well, I have nothing more to say...

We're still thanking **delga **for the beta and Katie Melua for the lyrics. And I still don't own the characters, much as I would love to, although if anyone would like to send Gary Sinise (or indeed Melina Kanakaredes, y'know, whatever!) for my birthday in a couple of months, feel free. Okay, fic now.

**

* * *

**

**  
**

**The Sky Cried For You**

_Without you now I see how fragile the world can be, and I know you've gone away but in my heart you'll always stay._

The memorial service is the toughest day of his life; tougher than he ever imagined life could be. He's always imagined growing old with his wife – he's always thought that he'd die first, peacefully, quietly. He never wanted to spend a day without her and he curses life, the world, God and the higher beings he's never believed in for being callous, so cruel and so harsh and for taking his love - his _life_ - away.

He doesn't remember much of the day. He remembers her name being called and he remembers breaking down in the far left corner (he couldn't bear to sit at the front), Stella by his side, biting her lip in an attempt not to break down in tears herself. He remembers leaving halfway through, stumbling blindly towards Central Park. He vaguely recalls Stella sitting by his side some moments later, wrapping his cold hand in her own gloved ones; he recalls looking into her red-rimmed eyes and realising she'd been crying.

He doesn't remember, but Stella told him of it, that they spent the latter part of the day in a bar, he drinking himself silly, and Stella brooding over numerous cups of coffee. He does remember the next morning and the accompanying hangover, and he does remember falling to his knees in front of the wedding photograph on the wall and crying himself to sleep.


End file.
